My Heart Belongs to You
by Willow Tree Nymph
Summary: Harry's 7th year Searching for the Horcruxes, finding a magical Genie name Willow, Romance and all that good stuff wrapped into a neat little package with a big red bow. OCHP and HGRW and more! I Love reviews!


My Heart Belongs to You

* * *

**Hey Everybody! This is my first Fanfic so it would be wonderful if you'd take a second to review it after you read. Thanks.**

**This Is Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts **

**Watch Out- HBP spoliers in here

* * *

**

Chapter One- The Expedition

A soft wind blew and Harry breathed in the cool night air. He was sitting on the porch of the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. A half-moon stood out against the pitch-black sky and the crickets hummed softly in the darkness. The three friends were waiting until everyone was asleep to go through with their plan. A faint popping noise was heard from the bushes outside the porch and a figure straightened up.

"Professor Lupin," said Harry as Remus Lupin stepped into the light of the porch.

"Good evening Harry, Ron, Hermione. Are you ready?" The three nodded and each shouldered a small rucksack. Lupin took out a rolled up newspaper.

"One of our insiders has arranged for you to be transported directly into the Dragon Preserve. The Horcrux has been buried thirty steps to the south of the lookout tower. It is essential that you do not trigger any alarms that would wake the dragons. Here," he said as he handed them an old sweatshirt, "is your portkey back to headquarters."

Harry took the old sweatshirt and stowed it in his rucksack.

"Thanks Professor Lupin."

"You're welcome. You have exactly an hour until the portkey transports back.

But are you sure you want to do this? You're going into the oldest Dragon Preserve in the world. It contains the fiercest Dragons that have survived many hundreds of years. I can't stop you because you're of age now but I don't like keeping this a secret from Molly. Arthur knows of course and he barely agreed to let you three go."

"Professor, we can do this. The Order can't spare someone else at this time," said Ron firmly.

"Well, if you're sure," replied Lupin wearily. He took a tarnished pocket watch from his robes.

"You leave in 6, 5, 4…" Harry, Ron and Hermione grasped the rolled up newspaper.

"3, 2, 1." Harry felt a sharp jerk from behind his navel and knew that he was on his way.

The jerking sensation stopped a few minutes later and Harry found himself standing in a small stone circular room. Hermione peered out a small arched window. At least a hundred Dragons were sleeping out in the forest-like pasture. Harry knew that this preserve stretched for many acres and that there were many more dragons that just the ones he could see.

Harry looked around and realized that they were standing in the lookout tower Lupin had mentioned. On the wall was a huge map with glowing red dots Harry guessed as sleeping dragons.

"Let's put on our cloaks," whispered Hermione as she drew out a shimmering invisibility cloak from her rucksack. Harry and Ron followed suit and the three put the cloaks on. The Order had lent Ron and Hermione each a cloak for the mission and Harry wore his own. The three appeared as three floating heads.

"Alright, Lupin said the cup was buried thirty steps south of this tower. You guys know the digging spell right?" Hermione and Ron nodded and Harry drew his wand.

"_Point me_," he whispered and the wand spun to point north. "We have to go the opposite way of the wand," said Harry.

The three slowly crept out of the small building and followed Harry thirty steps to the south.

"Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty," said Harry quietly to himself. "Here we are."

They slipped off their invisibility cloaks and Ron took out his wand and pointed at the ground.

"_Dirthrum,"_ he said and the wand began to shake violently and make a grinding noise.

"What's happening?" asked Harry frantically.

"I don't know," replied Ron, shaking his quivering wand.

"Silence the spell or the dragons will wake up from that grinding sound," said Hermione quickly, "_Silenco_." The grinding noise stopped and they breathed a sigh of relief. The spell did the job in about a half an hour and soon it had dug up enough dirt to reveal a small wooden box. Ron pulled the box up and brushed the dirt off the top. He removed the lock and opened the lid.

A large black shadow sprang from the box and landed on the ground.

"What the-" said Harry but then Hermione screamed. The large black shadow was covering Hermione, suffocating her.

"Hermione," yelled Ron as he and Harry tried to pull the thick black shadow off of her. Hermione's screamed were muffled as the shadow covered her head and she waved her arms frantically. Harry groped in his robes for his wand. He found it and cast the first defense spell he could think of :his patronus charm. The silver stag erupted from his wand tip and charged toward Hermione, who was slowly going limp. The silver stag's horns caught the shadow and threw it off of Hermione. She fell to the ground and gasped for air. The shadow slunk off into the darkness. Harry and Ron rushed over to Hermione and helped her stand.

"Thanks guys," she said weakly.

"What was that thing?" asked Ron.

"It was a Demogauge. The only spell that repels it is the Patronus charm. It suffocates its victims and then devours them," said Hermione, straightening up and picking up her wand. "It was a clever defense for the cup."

The trio walked back to the wooden box and Ron picked it up. Inside was blue velvet wrapped package. Ron smiled and unwrapped the package. It was the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It was golden with a picture of a badger set with black stone. Black designs swirled down the handle in intricate patterns.

Something else fell from the blue velvet cloth as well. It was a small glass bottle attached to a long golden chain. Lilac colored mist swirled around inside. Harry picked up the bottle and put it around his neck. Ron put the cup back in the box and shut the lid.

Harry heard a grunt from behind them.

He turned slowly to see a dragon stirring from slumber. This particular dragon seemed to be the largest of the pasture. Covered in steel-gray scales the size of dinner plates, the Dragon looked to be about six tones. Large and vicious looking claws flexes slightly as the dragon's eyelid flickered, reveling a deep red colored eye.

"It's waking from all the noise we made fighting the Demogauge," said Hermione.

"Get your invisibility cloaks on and dash for the tower," whispered Harry urgently. He slipped on his cloak just as the Dragon's eyes flickered open. The Dragon sat up reared its ugly head. It didn't like having been woken up from sleep. Harry, Hermione and Ron crept backwards for the tower. Harry was trying to be as quiet as possible but accidentally stepped on a twig.

The Dragon turned instantly toward the direction of the sound. Its nostrils flared and Harry could tell that it could smell him. He started to run for the tower and ran into Ron

(The hazards of too many people wearing invisibility cloaks). They fell to the ground, tangled. Harry's invisibility cloak slipped off and the box fell out of Ron's hands. The cup disappeared and Harry knew that Hermione picked it up. The Dragon advanced toward him and Ron. They rolled in opposite directions as the dragon shot a spurt of flame toward them. Harry reached for his wand and saw it lying a few feet away. The Dragon roared and Harry saw other dragons waking. He ducked as the dragon shot more flames at him, singing his robes. He grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak and ran over to Ron. They made a dash for the tower. Harry could feel the heat of the dragon's flame behind him.

The made it to the tower and bolted the door behind them.

"I hope this bloody thing's fireproof," said Ron.

"Are you both alright?" asked Hermione, removing her invisibility cloak.

"Yea. Are you ok?" asked Ron.

"Yes. I looked around the tower and activated the fireproof charm. How long until the portkey takes us back?" Harry checked his watch.

"Fifteen minutes," he said. "But we can just apparate out of here."

"No we can't. Because it's a Dragon Preservation they've put an anti-apparation jinx on the place so people don't accidentally apparate here," replied Hermione.

Harry could feel the tower beginning to heat up and hear the dragons roaring outside.

"So how long will the fireproof charms last on this place?" Ron asked.

"Only ten minutes," Hermione replied, " and I activated it two minutes ago."

"We still have ten minutes until the portkey activates," said Harry exasperatedly.

"At least we have the Cup," said Hermione.

"What good is a bloody cup when you're dead?" muttered Ron.

Harry got up and began to pace. He felt something very warm on his chest and reached into his shirt to pull out the small glass bottle on the chain. The lilac mist had turned a royal purple color and the bottle was warm. Harry rubbed the bottle with his thumb, feeling the warmth. The royal purple mist began to swirl very fast, forming a tornado shape inside the bottle.

"What the-" said Ron as he watched Harry and the bottle. The bottle became very hot and Harry let go in surprise. The bottle floated to hover in front of Harry and the small cork topper popped out. The purple mist flowed out of the bottle and seemed to collect in the center of the room. The bottle dropped back to Harry's chest, but he was watching as the purple mist formed into a shape. A girl who looked to be about Harry's age stepped from the mist. She was dressed in a shimmery lilac colored form-fitting gown that swirled out around her hips. She was slim and stood about 5'5. Smooth caramel colored hair curled at the ends, giving her beautiful brushed curls. Harry saw that she had deep green eyes and a pair of delicate oval glasses. Harry thought she was the loveliest creature he'd ever seen.

The mist cleared and the girl looked around. She saw Harry and came over to him.

"Did you rub the bottle?" she asked. Harry stared and ran his fingers through hair, in an attempt to make it just messy enough to be considered cool.

"Uh, yea," he replied, smiling at her. The girl smiled a dimpled smile in reply and Harry's heart did a tiny flip.

"What is your name Master?" she asked.

"Master?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you rubbed the bottle so that makes you the master of me, Willow the Genie," the girl replied.

"Wait, you're a genie?" Harry asked.

"Of course," replied the girl smiling.

"Whoa. Um, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron and Hermione," said Harry, pointing at Ron and Hermione.

"Pleased to meet you, I've never met a real Genie," said Hermione happily as she shook Willow's hand.

"Yea, same here," said Ron smiling at Willow.

"Pleased to meet all of you. And thank you Master for setting me free," replied Willow.

"Call me Harry and who imprisoned you?" asked Harry. Willow shuddered.

"Lord Vol-ldemort," she said, her voice shaking. "When I was seven Voldemort imprisoned me. When he found he couldn't use me he imprisoned me in that bottle."

"That's awful. You've been in that bottle for ten years?" asked Hermione. Willow nodded.

"Why couldn't Voldemort use you?" asked Harry quietly, not wanting to upset Willow.

"His soul is not whole and pure. Only those with pure souls can command me," she replied.

"Harry, we've got to get out of here. The fireproof charm will only last another minute and the dragons are getting angry," said Hermione quickly.

"Right. Willow, can you get us out of here?" said Harry.

"No problem," said Willow, pushing up the sheer sleeves of her gown. "All you have to do is wish."

"Um, ok. I wish that we were back at the Burrow," said Harry as he grasped Willow's hand. Her skin was soft and Harry liked the feel of her delicate hand in his. Hermione held her other hand and Ron held onto Hermione's.

Lilac mist filled the room and Harry couldn't see anything but lilac. A second later the mist cleared and He was standing on the porch of the Burrow.

* * *

**Please review now!**

** -Willow  
**


End file.
